The technology of the present disclosure relates to a fixing device in an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile, and a multifunctional peripheral thereof.
Conventionally, as a fixing device mounted in an image forming apparatus, there has been proposed a device in which a paper carrying a toner image is interposed between a fixing roller and a pressing roller and is conveyed, so that the toner image is molten by heat of the fixing roller and is fixed to the paper. In this fixing device, one roller is rotationally driven by a motor, so that the other roller is driven and rotated. The surface of the pressure roller, for example, is configured with a rubber material.